Perfect Innocence
by MiZ PuNk
Summary: If you could be perfect, would you want to be? Gen fic. Written June 2004.


Title: Perfect Innocence  
Author: (yours truly)  
Rated: G, PG  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. The song is 'Innocent' by Our Lady Peace.  
Summary: If you could be perfect, would you want to be?  
Dedicated to Sarah, Becca, and anyone else who wishes they could change themselves. You're perfect as you are.

* * *

"Everyone wishes they were something besides themselves. In your dreams, in your fantasies, you're different; you're perfect as you see fit. But do you want to be perfect?"

There's a box in the middle of the room; it looks empty. This is a box of dreams; inside it, lie your wishes; everyone's wish.

A piece of paper flies out of it and lands in Dumbledore's aged hand. He unfurls it.

"Hermione Granger," he reads.

The scene has changed. It's a bedroom lined with bookshelves, all overflowing with books. On one wall, there's a desk covered with parchment and quills. Next to it is a bed. On it, lies Hermione Granger, staring at the ceiling.

_"I wish I were pretty. I don't want to have buck teeth and frizzy hair."_

Another piece of paper glides through the air.

"Harry Potter."

Lying in the grass, is Harry Potter. He looks to the stars as if they hold answers to questions he has.

_"I don't want to be the Boy-Who-Lived. I wish I were normal."_

"Ron Weasley."

After being jolted from a Chudley Cannons poster by a loud noise, the shocking orange stands out. With Pig zooming around him, Ron Weasley paces the room. He stops, and stares out the window.

_"Everyone I know is special, and I'm not. I wish **I** were special."_

"Neville Longbottom."

His gran is yelling at him through the door, thwacking it with her handbag. Tears streaming down his face, Neville Longbottom clutches Trevor the toad.

_"I wish I weren't clumsy. I want to be graceful."_

"Percy Weasley."

In front of him, on his desk, lie mounds of paperwork. Percy Weasley sits there diligently finishing a report on cauldron bottoms. Through the window, you can see the night sky.

_"I wish I had a life."_

"Remus Lupin."

_"I wish I weren't a monster."_

"Ginny Weasley."

_"I wish people took me seriously."_

/I dreamed of losing faith/

_"I wish I could dance."_

_"I wish I were smarter."_

_"I wish I could do more."_

_"I wish I could sing."_

_"I wish I were famous."_

_"I wish everyone liked me."_

_"I wish.."_

_"**I** wish.."_

::CRASH::

"Draco Malfoy."

The room is huge. Opulent. The walls and Persian rugs scream 'old money.'

Crystal pieces lie on a rug, just before they fix themselves and go back to their stand as a whole vase.

Running a hand through his hair, Draco Malfoy looks in the mirror.

**_"I wish I weren't me."_**

Hermione dreams she is gorgeous.

Harry dreams he is normal.

Ron dreams he has a shelf filled with trophies.

Neville dreams he isn't clumsy.

Percy dreams he is just having a good time with friends.

Remus dreams he is outside staring at the full moon and nothing happening.

Ginny dreams she is standing at a podium, and has everyone's rapt attention.

Draco dreams he isn't himself.

/And while he wishes he could escape this  
But it all seems so contagious  
Not to be yourself and faceless  
And a song that has no soul/

"If you could be perfect, would you want to be?"

They are all in a crowd. Every last one of them. They all look alike. They are all perfect; all their wishes have been granted.

They look to one another.

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

/I remember feeling low  
I remember losing hope  
I remember all the feelings and the day they stopped/

Albus opens his eyes with a smile on his face. They **all** wake up with the sun shining.

/We are (one day), we are all innocent  
We are all innocent (you'll have to let it go)  
We are, we are (you'll have to let it go, no..)

We are (one day), we are all innocent  
We are, we are (you'll stand up on your own)  
We are, we are all innocent (you'll stand up on your own..)

We are, we are all innocent/

"Someone has to be you."

-fin-


End file.
